A variety of ground and air vehicle process signals corresponding to electromagnetic radiation and/or other signals from object space. These signals are used to ascertain information about items in object space. As non-limiting examples, the signals may correspond to an image of the object space, structures in the object space, or movement of things in the object space. As discussed below with reference to FIG. 1, certain conventional ground systems that require elevation accomplish their purpose of ascertaining information about object space, but have limitations.